


Like The Cool Kids

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Cake, Family, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Kevin attend the Power Ranger themed birthday party of Mike’s youngest brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



> I promised Mara some cute and fluffy Mike/Kevin (or Jaytonio, but that one may well be in the works, too), so I am delivering!

“No, come on,” Mike pleads over the phone, “It’ll be so cool, all Lucca ever talks about is how cool the Blue Ranger is.”

“Really?” Kevin asks, lifting his eyebrows. “Are you flattering me to get me to say yes or is that true?”

“Well,” Mike teases, “It’s true, but I’m also flattering you. He’s turning 12, all his friends are coming. We could just make a quick appearance as the rangers; he’d be the coolest kid on the block.” 

“Don’t you think this maybe constitutes a misuse of our powers?” Kevin wonders, rolling out of bed finally and pulling on pants. Mike had called him early on his one day off, and even though Kevin usually couldn’t sleep in past 8, he still liked to try. 

“Pfffttttt,” Mike dismisses into the phone, “We’re deactivated, no such thing anymore.”

Kevin hears Mike’s microwave over the phone, and his own stomach grumbles, but not for microwave burritos. “Did you talk to your mom about it?”

“I might have mentioned I was gonna come and bring a friend,” Mike hemhaws, and Kevin rolls his eyes. 

“Tell your mom we’re doing it, make sure it’s okay,” he says, but he already hears Mike making celebratory noises. 

“You are literally the best, Kevin,” Mike says happily, and Kevin blushes. 

“Did you even ask anyone else to come?” Kevin wonders, leaning against his doorframe, his heart doing a funny fluttering feeling in his chest at the idea that Mike comes to him first, always. 

“Well,” Mike says, and Kevin can practically see him fumbling to shrug, “He likes the blue ranger. So no point.” 

“Why does he like the blue ranger when he’s from a family of greens?” Kevin wonders, and there’s silence over the line for a moment. 

“I dunno,” Mike says casually, playfully, “Maybe he takes after me.” 

Mike clicks off the phone before Kevin can say anything else. 

Kevin pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at the photo of Mike doing a handstand that is his caller I.D. and shakes his head. 

He goes to make breakfast and get dressed, and mentally prepares himself for the afternoon. 

***

Kevin pulls up in front of Mike’s parents house at a quarter to four, parallel parks his black sports car behind Mike’s old and busted green jeep that he’d bought at a police auction. Mike is leaning against his jeep, and he gives Kevin a big smile when he emerges from his car. 

“So, what’s our plan?” Kevin wonders, already pulling out his samurizer. 

“Morph, go through the back gate, crash the party while the cakes coming out. Wish him a happy birthday, tell the kids something good role models would say,” Mike shrugs easily, and Kevin scoffs. 

“Leave the good role model part to me,” he says, and Mike sticks his tongue out at him. 

They exchange identical looks, glance around them briefly to make sure no one is watching, and then draw their kanji while saying, somewhat quietly, “Go Go Samurai!” 

It feels good to morph again after not having done it in a while, and Kevin flexes his hands in his gloves, stretched his neck back and forth, and lets the power flow through him. 

He turns to Mike, who gives him a cartoonish thumbs up, and Kevin pushes him in the direction of the gate to the backyard. 

The party is in full swing, music going, Mike’s father working the grill, the smell of delicious fatty foods filling the air. There are some balloons, and a pile of presents on a table, but for the most part the party has a very adult feel- no corny party hats or noise makers, and the kids are all at their tables eating and playing games on their phones or handheld game consoles. 

Kevin shakes his head lightly, but he follows Mike into the back yard in a long stride, a hand on his spin sword like the good old days. 

“Hey there, kids,” Mike says, in a deep, loud voice, probably trying to mask his usual voice, “We heard someone was having a birthday!” 

Kevin and Mike strike a few poses, awaiting their reception. 

The kids turn to look, and a couple of them look surprised. Most of them, though… look confused? 

Behind them, Mike’s mother’s jaw drops, informing Kevin that Mike hadn’t told her the plan after all, and then she giggles and raises a hand to her lips like she’s embarrassed, which makes Kevin nervous. Mike’s younger brother Lucca immediately puts his head in his hands. 

Despite the immediate awkwardness filling the air, Kevin tries to rally. “Birthday’s are very important, even for Power Rangers! So we wanted to drop by and wish Lucca a very special Birthday!” 

“Power Rangers?” One of the kids asks skeptically. “You’re not the Power Rangers!”

“What?” Mike asks, bewildered, his voice back to normal. “Of course we are!” 

The young boy rolls his eyes. He picks up one of the themed Power Ranger plates and shows it to them. “These are the Power Rangers! Where’d you guys get your suits, Walmart?” 

Kevin takes the plate from the kid and looks at it as it clicks. The Power Rangers Mike’s younger brother liked were the new rangers, the ones currently active over in Harwood County, and the blue ranger he liked was the Megaforce Blue, not Kevin. 

“Why you-” Mike starts at the kid, but Kevin smacks a hand against Mike’s chest and shuts him up.

“Yes, well,” Kevin says, handing the plate back to the kid, “We were the rangers, a few years ago, but now the new rangers are busy fighting, so they, uh,” Kevin falters, realizing he’s being judged by a group of 12 year olds, “sent us in their place! The Megaforce Rangers wanted us to wish Lucca a Happy Birthday.”

“Totally lame,” One of the kids says, and shakes his head disapprovingly. 

In the background, Mike’s teenager sister is snapping photos, and his mom looks like she’s going to die of laughter. 

Lucca is giving Mike a look that could rival one of Mia’s death stares. 

“Okay, well,” Mike says, sounding annoyed, “You kids have a good time, and don’t eat too much cake!” 

“Yeah,” Kevin agrees, backing up, “Have a Morphinominal Birthday!” 

And then they bolt for the back gate and sprint down the street laughing. 

A couple of blocks away they demorph, and Kevin immediately turns to Mike with a look. “Mike,” he says warningly, and Mike throws up his hands. 

“Okay, yes, I am a terrible big brother,” Mike says, still laughing, “I had no idea, I mean, who cares about the Megaforce Rangers? And when he said the Blue Ranger, well, I thought of you, obviously! It never occurred to me to ask.”

“We looked like idiots,” Kevin adds, sitting down on the curb and shaking his head. 

“Yeah we did,” Mike agrees, taking a seat beside him. “What do you suppose the odds are we could get a hold of the real Megaforce Rangers and get them down here in an hour?” 

“Seeing as we don’t yet know who they are and they’re active rangers, I’d say unlikely,” Kevin says, but he lets himself smile at he looks over at Mike beside him, looking bashful. 

“Shit,” Mike says, running a hand through his hair, “Lucca is gonna kill me.”

“You know,” Kevin adds, because he enjoys being right and he doesn’t mind admitting it, “If you’d told your mom like I asked you to, she could have let you in on the secret.”

“Yes, okay,” Mike admits, and he playfully bumps his shoulder against Kevin’s to tell him to shut it. 

Kevin bumps him back. “She looked like she was getting a kick out of it, though.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure I’m never gonna hear the end of this one,” Mike laughs, and he shakes his head and rubs a hand over his face before letting out a loud exhale. “Well, thanks anyway, I mean, I’m sorry, but, thanks.”

Kevin nods. “It’s okay. You’re welcome.” 

“If it matters,” Mike says, looking away, “You’re still my favorite blue ranger.” 

Kevin feels his cheeks go hot, and his heart does the thing. He nods lightly, suppressing a smile. “It matters.” 

They sit there for an awkward moment, and then Mike gets to his feet and offers Kevin a hand. “Come on, let’s at least go get some free cake out of this thing. I’m sure we can get some of the pieces that don’t have the Megaforce Rangers all over them.”

Kevin laughs and let’s Mike pull him to his feet, and when he gets there he gets surprised with a quick, easy kiss. 

He feels his eyebrows rise in surprise before he presses forward, but Mike is already pulling away, so they end up doing two short, off centered kisses instead of a long one. Kevin wants to raise a hand to Mike’s face, to pull him close and keep him there for a few moments, but they’re on the street in Mike’s neighborhood, and it’s not really the time for it, so Kevin lets him go. 

He wishes he knew how to tell him he wants him close all the time, but they… they don’t really talk like that, and so instead Kevin shoves his hands in his pockets and walks beside Mike back towards the house, letting their shoulders bump back and forth against one another in the silence. 

They go through the front door, Mike pretending not to know where the party is, and they catch his sister in the kitchen. Ferrara takes one look at them and cracks up, carrying the soda bottles in her arms back towards the yard. 

“Yeah, okay,” Mike says, following her, “Haha, get it all out.”

Mike’s mother outright chuckles before she hugs them both. “Next time, ask me!” She says, and Kevin hits Mike on the shoulder and makes an ‘I told you so’ face at him, which makes his mom laugh even harder. 

She cuts them pieces of cake, and calls Lucca over to them. 

Leaning down, she says, “Say thank you to your brother. He may be an idiot but he tries.” 

“Thanks, mom,” Mike says, pursing his lips playfully like he’s offended. 

“I do appreciate the gesture,” Lucca says, grinning at them, “But next time, just get me a cool present.” 

Kevin and Mike laugh, agree to never do this again, and take their cake to go to an unoccupied table in the corner of the yard. 

“You are a good big brother,” Kevin tells Mike as they eat their cake and watch the party. “I don’t have siblings, so I don’t really know what it’s like, but. You are a good brother, even if you don’t pay a lot of attention to the details.”

“Thanks,” Mike says, looking at Kevin with a tiny smile, “That actually means a lot coming from you. I always figured you’d have been a much better older sibling than I ever was. You know, someone kids look up to, not someone they try not to be like.”

Kevin frowns. “Your siblings look up to you,” Kevin argues, but Mike just makes an unbelieving face. 

“I’m pretty much the family joke, Kev,” Mike tells him, “I’m the kid that parents say to their other kids, ‘Don’t be like him’.” 

“I seriously doubt, with everything you’ve done for your family and the world, that your parents have ever said that,” Kevin says sternly, but Mike rolls his eyes.

“You know what I mean,” Mike says, waving him off and shoving more cake in his mouth. After chewing, he adds, “I was just never very good at growing up, or being responsible. I don’t know, I think when people look at me, the last thing they expect me to be is the oldest child, you know?” 

Kevin tilts his head in concession. “Admittedly, I would have guessed youngest,” Kevin says, “Possibly only.”

“Exactly,” Mike agrees, grinning, “But then you’re an only child, and you turned out all respectable and mature.” 

“Mmmmm,” Kevin says, laying his fork down, “I’m not all that mature.” 

Then he takes a piece of his cake and, before Mike can react, shoves it against his cheek. 

Mike drops his fork as his mouth falls open in shock, and then he’s laughing and giving Kevin a look like he’s gone crazy. 

Kevin laughs too, first into his hand and then just outright at Mike’s reaction. 

Mike goes to pick up some of his own cake, but then he stops, and holds up a finger. “No, you know what, I’m going to be the mature one here, I’m just gonna be cool, it’s fine, very funny, I’m an adult, I can appreciate a good cake-face gag without feeling the instant need to retaliate.”

Kevin continues laughing at him while Mike steams, both amused and indignant, and waits for the revenge that never comes. 

Mike takes their plates inside to throw away and wash his face, and Kevin meanders over to Mike’s family for a few moments to ask if he can help clean up. 

“Oh, Kevin,” Mike’s mom says, “You are so sweet, thank you, but no, you’ve gone to enough trouble already,” and she gives him a wink. Kevin nods self-deprecatingly and thanks her for the cake before following Mike into the house. 

At the kitchen sink, Mike is drying his face with a paper towel. 

“If I get a zit from the frosting,” he warns menacingly, but Kevin rolls his eyes and leans against the kitchen counter. Mike throws away the paper towel and mirrors Kevin’s stance. “You probably had better things to do today.”

Kevin shrugs. “Not really,” he admits, even though he could lie. 

“Out of curiosity, why’d you say yes?” Mike wonders, looking at him. 

Kevin stares back at him evenly. “Because you asked me to.”

Mike’s lips quirk. “Huh,” he says thoughtfully, and then he pushes off the counter and says, “You wanna blow this popsicle stand and go catch a movie? I’ll buy.”

Kevin wants to ask if this is a date, but something inside him already knows that it is. “I’ll drive,” he agrees, and he follows Mike out of the house and out to his car. 

When they get in, Mike leans across the bucket seats and presses his lips firmly to Kevin’s cheek. Kevin freezes, keys halfway to the ignition, and closes his eyes at the sweet and innocent sensation. 

“Sorry, I know,” Mike whispers, pulling away, “A lot of kissing for one afternoon, I just,-”

“No, it’s,” Kevin says, turning his head, and he reaches across and grabs onto Mike’s shirt to pull him back. 

He presses their lips together, turns his body awkwardly in the low seat of his car, drops his keys to bring both hands up to Mike’s cheeks, and kisses him, soft and slow and deep. 

Mike’s hands settles on his chest, and he kisses back, letting Kevin lead, and they stay that way, safely hidden behind the tinted windows, until Kevin gets too uncomfortable and has to break away. 

“It’s a good amount of kissing,” he finishes awkwardly, breathlessly, and Mike laughs, leaning his head back against the headrest with a dazed look. 

Kevin smiles at him, and Mike smiles back, and then Kevin starts the car, and they bicker over radio stations and seatbelts as they head for the theater. Kevin thinks this has been a pretty weird Saturday afternoon, but he’s spent it with Mike, and, well. 

They’ve had weirder afternoons.


End file.
